Fresno Girl Alternate Ending
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode #FresnoGirl, What if Kim got caught but got away. Now Sam and Cat only have 7 bucks left for the weekend while their bills are due in less than a week. Now they must get revenge on Kim with some help from the BritBrats.
1. Caught Fresno Handed

Chapter 1

Sam stared at Kim with her doll as she felt robbed off her money

Cat said, "Ok Kim it's time for your allergy pills" as she dug in her bag

Sam asked, "Why is that so expensive?" but Kim just shrugged

Cat asked in a shocked tone, "Kim, What's this!?" as she held a test with a D on it

Sam said, "You lied to us!"

Kim said, "Ok you got me that is my real test"

Cat was outraged at Kim and pushed her off the sofa

Kim asked in pain, "Hey what gives!"

Sam said, "Oops my hand slipped and so did Cat's!"

Kim got up and said, "Whatever my mom said you can't hurt me so I'm safe"

Cat said, "Darn!"

Kim said, 'Oh my mom's here bye"

T.B.C


	2. Bills Are Due

Chapter 2

~15 minutes later~

Sam was counting the money they got from babysitting Kim and said, "How will we survive on just $15"

Cat said, "Sam there is a guy outside with 3 packages for you!"

Sam asked, "What are you talking about?"

Cat said, "Sam did you order something?"

Sam said, "Let's just go"

~5 minutes later~

Cat said, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY TOOK $7 FROM US FOR THE STAMPS!"

Sam said, "That leaves us with only $8!"

Cat asked, "What did you order?"

Sam said, "IT'S THE WRONG ADDRESS"

Cat asked, "What?!"

Sam said, "It says Jam Pullett on it!"

Cat said, "WE JUST LOST $7,Our apartment rent and electricity bills are due in 4 days!"

Sam asked, "How much is our rent?"

Cat said, "$1500"

Sam said, "We need to estimate our electricity bill but how?"

Cat said, "By taking an average of our previous bills!"

Sam said, "Sweet! Where's the bills?"

Cat said, "I don't know I gave them to you for storage"

Sam said, "I burned them for our last week's barbeque"

Cat screamed and fell on the sofa

Sam asked, "You Ok kiddo?"

Cat said, "Yeah we're toast!"

T.B.C


	3. Unexpected Help

Chapter 3

Sam said, "I think I have an idea!"

Cat said, "I don't care cause we are already toast"

Sam got mad at Cat that she pantsed Cat

Cat said, "Hey!" and got up to pull her pants up when Sam kicked her bottom

Cat said, "Ow!" as she fell on her stomach and got temporarily paralyzed from the kick

Sam said, "That should make you listen!"

Cat said, "Ok I'll listen but why can't I move?"

Sam said, "I temporarily paralyzed you!"

Cat said, "Go on!"

Sam said, "We can tell Gwen and Ruby to do pranks on her tomorrow!"

Cat said, "Good idea amiga!, Let's go talk to them"

Sam and Cat went to Gwen and Ruby's apartment

~5 minutes later~

Sam rang the bell on their door

Ruby opened up with a hose and said, "Oh what do you want?"

Sam asked, "Can we come in?"

Ruby said, "Sure!"

Gwen asked, "Want some hot tea?"

Sam said, "No way England tea sucks!"

Gwen threw extremely hot tea at Sam for insulting their tea but she dodged it and it landed on Cat's shirt

Cat screamed as the tea was as hot as lava and said, "GIMME THAT HOSE!"

Gwen said, "NO NO NO THAT'S OUR..." but it was too late as Cat got sprayed by something green and continued, "Slime blaster!"

Cat said, "I'm gonna go home and wash myself!" as she walked home with extreme difficulty

Ruby asked, "What do you want?"

Sam started to tell them about what Kim did to them and what they wanted them to do

Gwen and Ruby said, "We'll do so!"

Sam said, "Good!" and went back home

T.B.C


	4. Prank Time

Chapter 4

~The next day~

Kim was alone at her house as her mom was out for work and was told that Cat got a cold

Gwen and Ruby were right outside the window Kim said, "I'll go take a nap" and fell asleep on her bed

Gwen said, "Let's go in"

Ruby picked and opened the lock

Gwen asked, "Who taught you that?"

Ruby said, "Sam"

Gwen said, "Let's get to work!"

~30 minutes later~

Kim woke up and sat on a chair but found extreme pain and screamed

Ruby whispered to Gwen, "Strike 1"

Kim got up and asked, "Who put that cactus over here?!" as she rubbed her bottom

Gwen whispered, "Plan B"

Kim sat on another chair but couldn't get up

Ruby whispered, "Strike 2" Kim got up with a chair stuck to her backside and tried to get it off

This special glue was a timer which caused it to stop working within 10 seconds

The glue stopped working but Kim used too much force which launched her towards the wall

Kim said, "Ow!"

Gwen whispered, "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

Ruby whispered, "Sure"

T.B.C


	5. Change of Heart

Chapter 5

Gwen and Ruby were at an ice cream stand when they saw something shocking

Gwen whispered to Ruby, "Why is Kim selling those?"

Ruby said, "Let's go ask"

Kim saw them and asked, "What are you doing here Gwen and Ruby?"

Gwen asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kim said while crying, "I'm selling these cookies to get money that I can give to Sam and Cat to repay them for what I have done!"

Gwen said, "I see" with a change of heart

Ruby asked, "Is that a black eye?"

Kim said, "Yes yesterday I was here till 11 at night and a guy jumped on me but he hit me in the eye and ran away"

Gwen asked, "Why did he run away?"

Kim said, "I told him that the cops are coming"

Ruby said while patting Kim's back, "Don't worry Kim I'll tell them"

Kim said, "No I swindled them and I have to repay them!"

~15 minutes later~

Gwen and Ruby were walking to Sam and Cat's apartment

Gwen said, "I can't stand to see that little kid risking her life at night over there!"

Ruby said, "Me neither!"

Gwen said, "Let's tell them!"

~Meanwhile~

Sam asked Cat, "Where is all the electricity?"

Cat said, "We don't have money so we are not using anything electrical till we get enough money!"

Gwen opened the door

Sam asked, "Did you get all the work done?"

Ruby said, "We have something to tell you"

Cat asked, "What?"

T.B.C


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6

~15 minutes later~

Gwen and Ruby explained what happened

Sam said, "We can't let her do that!"

Cat said, "I agree!"

Gwen said, "We promised her we wouldn't tell you so you have to act like you don't know about this"

Cat said, "As babysitters we have to protect her"

~Evening~

Kim went to Sam and Cat's place for babysitting

Sam opened the door

Kim asked, "How is Cat?"

Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

Kim said, "Cat's fever"

Sam said with sudden remembrance, "She's getting better"

Kim asked, "What happened to her?"

Sam said, "Um,um, Strep Throat"

Kim felt disgusted

Sam asked, "What happened to your eye?"

Kim said, "I was on my bike and a golf ball hit me"

Sam said, "Let Cat blow on it when she's back!"

Kim shooed her away by saying, "No thanks I don't think I want Strep Eye"

Sam said, "I'll get some ice for that" as she ran to the fridge

Kim asked, "Where is Cat?"

Sam said, "The dentist! "

Kim asked, "That's for teeth and not throat"

Sam tried to cover up her mistake by saying, "Well don't dentists know about throat problems?"

Kim gave her a skeptical look and said, "Yeah I guess they do"

Sam asked, "Why do you smell like chocolate?"

Kim stood silent

Sam said, "You are allergic to chocolate!"

Kim tried to cover up, "You know they just made some new chocolate perfume"

Sam said, "Quit lying!"

Kim was getting sweaty palms

Sam said, "I know! "

Kim hugged her and said, "I'm sorry!"

Sam said, " It's Ok it's not your fault"

T.B.C


	7. Getting Along

Chapter 7

Kim asked,"What?!"

Sam said, " I forgive you if.."

Kim asked, "If what?"

Sam said, "You never lie to people as it will come back and stab you"

Kim asked, "Where?"

Sam said, "The caboose!"

Kim asked, "The what?"

Sam said, " The booty!" as she slapped Kim's butt

Kim covered her bottom and said, "NEVER TOUCH ME THERE and did Nona teach you that word?"

Sam said, "Yes"

Kim said, "I sat on a cactus today and my butt really hurts"

Sam said, " Don't worry Kim one time my friend Spencer sat on a thorn bush"

Kim asked, " Why?"

Sam said, " To impress some hot single ladies"

Kim asked ," Where is Cat for real?

Sam said, " The eye doctor"

Kim asked, "Cat wears glasses? !"

Sam said, "Sometimes"

Kim asked, " Power?"

Sam said, "+2"

Kim gave her some money and said, " Here you go"

Sam got so happy about 300 bucks that she picked up Kim

Kim slapped Sam's wrist telling her to get her down

Sam put her down

Kim asked, " Don't you think Cat's voice is too high pitched?"

Sam said ," Yes!" and remembered and said, "We still need 1200 with something bucks"

Kim asked, " What should we do? "

Sam said, " We can watch TOILET WARS!"

Kim said, " MY FAVORITE! " as the two sat and watched

T.B.C


	8. Debt

Chapter 8

Cat entered and said, "SAM SAM!"

Sam said, "Shhhh!" telling her to stay quiet

Cat asked, "What?"

Sam said, "We are trying to sleep!"

Cat asked, "What?"

But it was too late as Sam fell asleep

Cat said to herself, "I wonder what happened"

~5 minutes later~

Kim's mom knocked the door

Cat opened up

Kim's mom asked, "What happened to the bell?"

Cat said, "I don't know"

Kim's mom asked, "Where is Kim?"

Cat pointed to a sleeping Kim

Kim's mom said, "Awww, she's so cute"

Cat said, "She looks really tired"

Kim's mom said, "I know"

Cat asked, "Has she been busy lately"

Kim's mom said, "She recently had 3 statewide tests"

Cat said, "I hope she does good"

Kim said, "So that would be 100 bucks"

Cat said, "Yep, I think you might need to carry her"

Kim's mom picked up her daughter and left

~3 hours later~

Cat tried to wake up Sam

Sam was still asleep

Cat pushed Sam off the couch

Sam got up and held Cat in a chokehold and said, "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Cat said with a light voice as she couldn't breathe, "Ok"

Sam let go and Cat was breathing really hard

Sam said, "You were about to say something?"

Cat said, "WE WON A LOTTERY!"

Sam asked, "HOW MUCH?!"

Cat said, "3000 BUCKS!"

Sam said, "HOLY.."

Cat interrupted, "Don't cuss!"

Sam said, "Sorry"

Cat said, "We should celebrate!"

Sam said, "Let's"

Cat said, "A happy ending!"

THE END


End file.
